1. Technical Field
The field relates to operating systems and applications that allow scrolling, and more particularly to contextual widgets for jumping to the top or bottom of a screen.
2. Background
In computing, scrolling is the act of moving content up or down in a display screen. Scrolling may be performed by using a pointing device such as a mouse or a touch pad. Scrolling may also be performed directly on the screen of a touch screen device by “dragging” the content in the desired direction. This feature is common to devices such as smart phones. However, to reach the bottom of the content a user must either continuously press and hold a scroll down arrow key, or continuously drag the content until the bottom is reached. Likewise, to return to the top of the content a user must either continuously press and hold a scroll up arrow key, or continuously drag the content until the top is reached.
Similarly, in computing, zooming is the act of increasing or decreasing the magnification level of the content. Zooming in (increasing the magnification level) and zooming out (decreasing the magnification level) are performed in levels of magnification that requires tedious work on the part of the user. There is no was to instantly go to full magnification, or return the magnification level to zero.